Unova Starter Battle Royale
The final forms of the Unova Starters duke it out for supremacy. All three are powerful, but which will triumph in a 60 second duel. Pre-Fight The forest was silent with small chirps from birds. There was then a rattling noise coming from a bush then a big long snake, Serperior appeared from the bushes. She then heard a loud noise coming from two different directions. Near the Mountains there was a giant pig, Emboar was practicing by punching and kicking the air. He then saw a giant tidal wave coming from the see. He then punched the ground causing the mountain to explode. In the ocean, there were several types of fish in the water, but Samurott was the one who stood out from the crowd. Samurott lifted his head to see Emboar on the mountain. He then charged towards the island. Serperior then saw the two. All three had the look on there face, that they wanted to dominate the island. All of them prepared for combat. ONLY ONE CAN RULE!!! BEGIN!!!! Melee (Pokemon X/Y Team Plasma Battle Theme Remaster/Remix) 60 Serperior was the first to strike. She tried to go after Samurott by trying to tackle him. Instead he was able to dodge the attack. She then was attacked by Emboar who used Hammer Arm. She was sent flying back onto the ground, Emboar was ready to use Ember. However, Samurott showed up and used Water Gun on Emboar. Emboar was hurt a little and charged at Samurott. As Samurott was about to strike, he used Odor Sleuth. 53 Serperior and Samurott were disgusted by the smell. Samurott was trying to attack Serperior with Focus Energy, but to no luck. Serperior then tried to use Vine Whip. Samurott was hit by the attack and was then wrapped by Serperior. She was then attacked by Emboar who used Ember to release Samurott. Just as Samurott was released Emboar was attacking him not focused on Serperior at all. Serperior then decided use it to her advantage and used Overgrow and Growth. She then used Leech Seed on Emboar before disappearing into the woods. 42 Samurott then used Water Sport to slow down Emboar fire attacks. Emboar then tried to use Flame Charge at Samurott, but was dodged. Samurott then charged at Emboar and used Razor Shell. He was able to hit Emboar with the attack.Emboar then used Defense Curl followed by Arm Thrust. The attack sent Samurott in the air and crash into the beach. Samurott got up with some cuts on him. He then saw Emboar use his ability Blaze. Emboar then used Smog to confuse Samurott. While Samurott was covering his eye, Emboar then used Rollout. The attack hit Samurott, but soon quickly recovered. Just as Emboar was going to use Take Down, Samurott used Fury Cutter. 35 Emboar then tried to use Heat Crash, only for Samurott to dodge the attack. He then tried to use Flamethrower. He was able to hit Samurott and burned his right arm. However he was not pleased and wanted more. He then Roared in anger and tried to use Head Smash but failed. Samurott used Revenge. Samurott was ready to finish this match. Both Samurott and Emboar charged at each other. Emboar was going with his final attack Flared Blitz and Samurott was charging with Aqua Jet. The two attacks collided but Aqua Jet won. This caused Samurott's horn to impale Emboar's heart. Emboar then fell to the ground dead. 27 Serperior then appeared from the bushes, but her wounds from earlier were gone. Samurott then saw another battle happening and used Torrent before attacking. Serperior first used Leaf Tornado to lift Samurott up in the air. Serperior then wrapped his body around Samurrot and slammed him to the ground. She then used Mega Drain to get HP back. Just as she got health back, Samurott used Slash. It did some damage to Serperior. She then used Coil to increase her defense. Then Serperior, went for Leaf Blade. It successfully hit Samurott. He then used Retaliate to deal some damage. He then continued by using Aqua Tail. However, Serperior dodged from the attack. Serperior was about to attack when the Formidable Pokémon used Encore. 15 Serperior was then forced to do Leaf Blade, which was blocked by Samurott. He then used Megahorn and was able to impale Serperior. She then tried to use Giga Drain to regain her health and heal the hole Samurott left. The Regal Pokémon then used Gastro Acid and Wring Out. It was able to hit Samurott, but exposed her for Samurott to use Hydro Pump. It sent Serperior to a palm tree. She then used Leaf Storm to try to finish Samurott off. 5 The leaves were charging at Samurott quickly as they got near. He used his hidden ability, Shell Armor. When the storm cleared up she was shocked to see Samurott alive and using Swords Dance. Before Serperior could attack, Samurott used Water Pulse. Then a giant wave surrounded Serperior. K.O. After the attack Samurott was seen on the shore in triumph. Then the body of Serperior surfaced. Samurott though showed honor to the dead. Samurott (thought): You both fought well, I was just better today. Results This melee's winner is Samurott! ("Nimbasa City" Pokémon Black/White Remix) Category:John1Thousand Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs